1. Field
This relates to a compressor, and more particularly, to an oil pump for a compressor.
2. Background
In general, a compressor converts mechanical energy into compressive force. Compressors may be categorized into a reciprocating type, a scroll type, a centrifugal type and a vane type. Scroll compressors are commonly used in air conditioning and refrigeration applications. Scroll compressors may be further divided into a low-pressure type scroll compressor and a high-pressure type scroll compressor based on whether the inner part of the casing is filled with a suction gas or a discharge gas.